À deux, c'est toujours mieux
by Voracity666
Summary: Tout le monde le sait : quand il fait chaud, l'orage n'est pas loin. Il arrive même que la foudre se démène pour en griller deux avec le même éclair ! OC x Kurt (Anciennement "Rouge et bleu")
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis la jeune française. Son frère appartient à Tite Kubo, en fait. Mais ce n'est pas un X-over.**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MillieLitre**

* * *

_Toc toc toc._

-Kurt ! On frappe ! Vas voir qui c'est !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-T'es le plus près de l'entrée et on est occupé !

Je ronchonnai en sortant du salon. Je me dirigeai lentement jusqu'à la porte, tout en traînant des pieds. Il faisait une chaleur d'enfer. C'était vraiment une journée de m**** ! La température nous rendait aussi énergiques que des caramels dans un four.

Arrivé devant la porte, j'inspirai un grand coup et ouvris sans douceur l'innocente porte qui ne m'avait rien fait.

Un canon de beauté se trouvait devant moi. Grande, la peau dorée, les yeux gris-vert, des cheveux noirs à reflets rouges. Ces derniers étaient épais et lui allaient jusqu'au dessous de la poitrine. Elle portait un jean bleu ciel et un haut vert feuille, ainsi qu'une paire de converses turquoises.

Je remis en place ma mâchoire qui était allée dire bonjour au sol.

-C'est pour ?

-Je dois aller voir le professeur Xavier... C'est urgent.

Son ton ne souffrait aucune réplique. Je m'effaçai pour la laisser passer, ce qu'elle fit, après s'être emparée de sa valise rouge à roulettes. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée, je fermai la porte et l'emmenai au salon où elle posa son bagage, avant de la diriger vers le bureau où se trouvait le professeur. Je toquai à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger professeur, mais on vous demande.

-Qui donc ?

-Euh...

Je remarquai alors que j'avais oublié de lui demander son nom. Elle dût réaliser mon oubli et esquissa un sourire. Elle poussa la porte et entra.

-Je me nomme Liatey.

-Tu peux disposer Kurt.

-Bien professeur.

Je fermai la porte, mais je restai derrière, histoire d'entendre ce qui allait se passer entre eux.

-Que voulez-vous mademoiselle ?

-J'aimerai faire partie, moi aussi, de votre institut.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Je... Je ne suis pas pareille, je suis différente des gens que je connais...

-Comment cela ?

-Bah...

Je sentis qu'elle hésitait.

-Je suis capable de parler avec des animaux, de faire voler des objets, de lire dans les pensées de ceux qui nous entourent, de liquéfier une chose quelconque...

-Je vois. Peux-tu me faire une démonstration ?

-Bien sûr !

-Mais attends un peu. Kurt ? Je sais que tu es là. Rentre, s'il te plaît.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'obtempérai et fis face à la nouvelle venue. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air surprise.

-Il m'est possible de remarquer la présence d'autrui, aussi.

Elle avait utilisé un ton léger, comme si elle annonçait qu'elle était allé faire les courses. Je restai abasourdie devant son attitude si sereine. À la voir, on aurait dit que c'était absolument normal d'être... anormal !

-Bon, vous voulez que je vous démontre lequel ?

-Tentez la télékinésie, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien.

Liatey tendit le bras, main tendue, vers un un vase beige de la taille d'une main. Le contenant s'éleva quelque peu et s'envola vers le bureau du directeur de l'institut. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'expression. Elle donnait même l'air de s'ennuyer, comme si ça ne lui demandait aucun effort. Ce qui était peut-être le cas. Le vase se posa délicatement auprès du professeur Xavier qui ne put s'empêcher d'avoir l'air surpris devant cette facilité peu coutumière.

-Et tu as la même aisance dans chacune de tes facultés ?

-Non, il y a que les récentes qui me sont presque impossible à diriger.

-Les "récentes" ? Intervins-je. Parce qu'en plus t'en as d'autres tout le temps ?!

Liatey se renfrogna.

-On peut dire ça.

-Eh bien, continua le prof Xavier, je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais votre inscription à l'Institution. Vous répondez à chacune des exigences. Bienvenue à l'Institution Xavier !

-Merci.

-Kurt va te présenter aux autres et te montrer ta chambre.

Elle hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et se tourna vers moi, plongeant ses orbes métalliques dans les miennes.

-Vu que ta valise est dans le salon, on peut en profiter pour te présenter, si tu veux ? Lui proposai-je.

-Si tu le souhaites...

Son ton était rêveur, comme si ce que je disais n'avait aucun rapport avec elle, qu'elle ne se sentait nullement concerné...

-Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Je m'appelle Liatey Jaggerjack. Et toi ?

-Kurt Wagner.

-D'accord.

Sa voix avait l'air un peu mélancolique et elle ne paraissait plus du tout vague.

-Bon, bah, nous y voilà. Prête ?

Je la regardai. Elle se mordait les lèvres à s'en arracher la peau. En signe de réconfort, je posai ma main sur son bras. Mon geste n'eut pas l'effet escompté : sa peau se couvrit d'épines, du style cactus... Je portai ma main à ma bouche tout en ayant la politesse de paraître gêné. Son regard blasé et désabusé, renforcé par la couleur de ses prunelles, me firent rougir. Je me grattai la nuque en grommelant.

Je l'entendis soupirer. La fixant, je la vis froncer des sourcils et ses yeux fermés se plissèrent en une tentative de concentration. Les mini-épines se rétractèrent lentement mais sûrement. Liatey rouvrit les yeux et me parut crevée.

-Désolé.

-Et un nouveau pouvoir, un. Dorénavant, je suis un porc-épic ! Cool, manquait plus que ça.

Elle se passa la main sur la figure tout en soupirant.

-Bon, on y va ?

-Hein ? Euh... Ouais, ouais...

Sa bouche s'était étirée en un large sourire. On entra dans la pièce où tous s'étaient ramenés. Je toussotai un peu, histoire d'attirer l'attention de tous. Mon intervention eut l'effet escompté : tous les regards convergèrent vers moi.

-Les gars, commençai-je.

Je fus interrompu par un coussin lancé en pleine figure par Lily.

-Les gars et les filles, corrigeai-je, je vous présente Liatey Jaggerjack. Elle a intégré l'institut i peine cinq minutes.

-Enchantée.

Elle souriait toujours. Scott se redressa un peu.

-Tu n'as pas l'air du coin. Tu viens de quel endroit des States ?

-Je viens de France.

Je sentis qu'elle était en train dissimuler un fou rire devant la tête gênée de Scott qui venait de recevoir un coup de coude de sa petite-amie. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se leva et lui serra la main.

-Je m'appelle Jean.

-C'est quoi ton pouvoir ?

-Télékinésie. Mais ici, on appelle cela une "spécialité" plutôt qu'un pouvoir.

-Ah.

Elle avait l'air de s'en contrefoutre de comment on appellait la raison de notre présence ici. Soudain, une bombe humaine à la peau brune et aux cheveux blonds poussa la rousse.

-Hé, Jean ! Ne t'accapare la nouvelle, voyons ! Bonjour beauté, je m'appelle Spyke. Ma spécialité, c'est que j'ai des épines qui me sortent du corps !

Il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa sans la quitter des yeux. Puis il lui fit un clin, avant de reprendre sa place sur le canapé, remplacé par un Scott ultra-gêné.

-Je suis Scott, désolé pour la bourde de tout à l'heure, mais ordinairement, l'institut ne recueille que des gens... Américains...

-C'est rien, on m'a souvent reproché de ne rien faire d'ordinaire et de ne pas l'être !

-Scott peut envoyer des lasers grâce à ses yeux, lui appris-je.

-Hm...

Pourquoi avait-t-elle l'air si indifférente envers moi et ce que je disais ?! Tous se présentèrent, alors que je boudais dans mon coin, dépité. Puis je me mis à sourire comme un dément. Je savais comment l'épater ! Elle sera subjugué en voyant ce que je savais faire ! Une fois que chacun s'était présenté et avait ajouté son petit mot de bienvenue, je lui fis signe que j'allai lui montrer sa chambre. Elle fit un signe de la tête, le regard ennuyé. Je l'attrapai par le bras et la tirai derrière moi pour sortir de cette salle à l'ambiance pesante. On se retrouva dans le hall avec la valise rouge à roulette.

-Les filles sont au deuxième étage.

-Hm...

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ses réponses désintéressées m'agaçaient au plus haut point ! Elle aurait au moins pu se forcer pour être agréable avec moi ! Mais non ! Mademoiselle faisait sa blasée ! J'enrageais de devoir attendre !

-C'est ici.

Je poussai la porte et la laissai entrer. Liatey promena un regard critique autour d'elle. Les murs étaient recouverts de papier-peint orangé, les meubles étaient en bois blanc. La chambre n'avait pour meubles qu'une armoire imposante, un lit simple, une table de chevet, une table et deux chaises.

-C'est assez rudimentaire, mais je m'en contenterai, affirma la jeune fille.

Cette dernière s'empara de son bagage et le posa aux côtés de l'armoire à glace, puis se tourna vers moi.

-Y a-t-il un règlement ?

-Pas vraiment, plus des recommandations du style : ne pas montrer aux gens extérieurs à l'institut nos "spécialités", donner des coups de main... Ce genre de trucs, quoi !

-Hm...

Liatey s'était assise sur une des chaises, l'index recourbé et posé sur ses lèvres roses et fines, l'air totalement ailleurs.

-Le diner est à quelle heure ?

-Il est à 20 heures, je viendrai te chercher à ce moment, d'accord ?

-D'accord. Merci pour tout.

-De rien.

Je sortis en fermant la porte derrière moi, la laissant seule avec ses pensées, résistant à l'envie de rester derrière la porte pour épier. De toute façon elle avait dit dans le bureau du professeur Xavier qu'elle pouvait sentir si quelqu'un l'espionnait.

J'allai dans ma chambre, m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis.

* * *

**Voracity666 (si vous voulez avoir une idée de Liatey en mode "diablesse", rdv sur mon profil pour cliquez sur le lien "persos")  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alors. Ce ne sont pas de nouveaux chapitres, juste que le premier était bien trop long (un peu plus de 3000 mots). J'ai décidé de le recouper, et d'en profiter pour mettre en ligne la correction ^^"**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Corrigé par MillieLitre**

* * *

Je me laissai aller sur ma chaise.

*Impossible de faire machine arrière, chérie et tu le sais.

*Ta gueule, tu veux ?

*Non, je ne veux pas...

*Tu vas me manquer petit frère, t'es conscient de ça ?

*Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, sœurette. La maison est bien vide sans toi.

*Heureusement qu'on peut se parler par télépathie, ça aide...

*À qui le dis-tu...

*À toi.

*Très drôle... Sinon, ça se passe bien ? Ils sont gentils ?

*Un peu imbus d'eux-même, genre _super-héros_, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

*Je suis ton jumeau, je te rappelle, je vois ce que tu veux dire.

*Tu es même plus que mon jumeau, nous avons mêlé nos essences, très cher.

*Merci de me l'avoir rappelé, ça a réveillé ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Ça va être galère.

*Je te laisse t'occuper de tes problèmes personnels. Bisous d'Amérique !

*Bisous de France, porte-toi bien et fais attention à toi, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à ma petite sœur adorée.

*Je suis ta seule sœur, idiot. Comment ça, de France ? Tu avais parlé d'Angleterre ?!

*C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Changement de dernière minute, il se trouve que mes compétences étaient plus sollicitées de notre côté de la Manche plutôt que de l'autre. À la prochaine fois.

*Bien reçu.

Je stoppai la conversation. La tête en arrière, les yeux clos la bouche entrouverte, je tentais de remettre en place mes pensées. Une seule manière :

"Je m'appelle Liatey Lane Jaggerjack, j'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis partie en Amérique pour m'occuper des problèmes qui me différencient des autres. Mes parents sont morts lors de l'une de mes crises. Mon frère jumeau doit travailler dur pour pourvoir rembourser les frais de l'enterrement, du voyage, de la maison, sans oublier l'héritage. Il s'appelle Grimmjow Gregory Jaggerjack et a dix-sept ans, il est né deux minutes avant moi. Il est très gentil malgré les apparences et est sur-protecteur quand il s'agit de moi. Il a réussi à m'éviter la prison. Grâce aux liens qui nous unissent, nous avons pu développer une sorte de télépathie commune qui nous permet de parler malgré la distance, ce qui nous aide tous deux."

J'ouvris les yeux et soupirai. Je me mis à fixer le plafond blanc cassé, quand, soudain, l'image du jeune homme qui s'était occupé de moi s'imposa dans mon esprit. Je grognai. Il m'avait été impossible de me calmer, alors j'avais dû feindre l'ennui pour éviter de lui sauter dessus. Ses cheveux noirs à reflets bleus me faisaient penser à mon frère. Je me levai d'un coup et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de me laver et de me changer. L'atmosphère était lourde, pesante, humide et chaude, sans oublier ma dizaine d'heures d'avion. En gros, j'en avais plus que besoin !

Je me déshabillai rapidement, puis entrai dans la cabine et allumai le jet. Je me détendis sous les litres d'eau chaude, à tel point que mon apparence changea et je notai que ma peau était redevenue de sa couleur initiale. Je soupirai de lassitude et coupai l'arrivée d'eau. Je sortis de la cabine et me séchai vigoureusement à l'aide d'une serviette blanche.

Avec une sérénité hors du commun, j'entrepris de m'habiller. J'avais opté pour un short en jean, aux jambes un peu effilées, et un T-shirt manches courtes vert d'eau.

Une fois dans ma chambre, j'enfilai une paire de sandales. Je m'admirai dans la glace. Je m'avançai de plus en plus du reflet et finis par poser la main dessus, des flashbacks traversant mon esprit.

"T'es vraiment bien foutue, ça serait dommage de pas en profiter..."-"Lâchez-moi !"-"Tiens-la bien, empêche-la de fermer les jambes."-"Grimmy... Grimmj..."-"T'as raison, empêche-la aussi de parler, ses piaillements m'emmerdent !"

Je fus sortis de ces sombres pensées par le contact dur du sol. J'éclatai en sanglots incontrôlable, l'épaule contre le miroir, sur les genoux, les jambes écartées. Si mon frère n'était pas arrivé... Non, je voulais oublier ça !

Je me traînai jusqu'au lit et m'y allongeai, me vidant l'esprit et relâchant mon apparence d'emprunt pour revêtir la naturelle. Je soupirai une nouvelle fois de lassitude, fermai les yeux, et laissai la paix intégrer chaque particule de mon être. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, je m'assoupis.

LJKWLJKWLJKWLJKW

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Une fois calmé et le souffle revenu normal, je me levai et jetai un coup d'œil dans le miroir. M'étant assuré que j'étais présentable, je sortis en boulet de canon de ma chambre et dévalai les escaliers pour arriver à l'étage des filles. Je frappai à la porte et entendis un grognement. Prenant cela pour une invitation à rentrer, je poussai le battant de bois, fis quelques pas à l'intérieur de la chambre, et me figeai.

Devant moi, la nouvelle occupante de la chambre était étendue sur le lit à la couverture blanche, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, le corps un peu à la diagonale et les pieds dans le vide. Ce n'est pas cette position d'abandon qui me stupéfiait sur place, oh non. Quoique ça n'aidait pas beaucoup... Non, c'était sa... son... comment dire ?! Elle avait la peau ROUGE FLASH, une queue à pointe de flèche s'entortillant autour de sa jambe et une paire de mignonnes cornes blanches dépassait de la masse de chevelure à la couleur si particulière. Elle était tout simplement... à tomber. J'étais tellement sous le choc que d'un geste maladroit, je fis tomber la chaise en bois. La rencontre entre ma main et la chaise dérégla ma montre, ce qui entraîna l'apparition de ma véritable... forme...? Oui, on peut dire ça, étant donné ma métamorphose et la différence flagrante par rapport aux autres. J'avais la peau bleue marine, la cornée bleue et la pupille jaune, une queue en forme de flèche bleue aussi et trois doigts à chaque main, sans compter que je n'avais que deux orteils à chaque pied. Je tournai le dos à l'endormie et pianotai sur les touches de la machine fautive. J'entendis un gémissement.

LJKWLJKWLJKWLJKW

C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Mmh... Dodo...

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et me relevai. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette pièce, je le savais... Mon regard se dirigea automatiquement vers l'intrus.

OH MY FUCKING GOD... C'était qui ce mannequin ?! Sans faire de bruit, je me levai et allai vers lui, roulant des hanches et faisant glisser ma queue sur ma peau cramoisie. Je rejetai ma chevelure en arrière et décidai de passer à l'attaque.

Je passai mes bras autour de son cou et collai mon corps au sien, m'imbriquant au maximum, comme pour ne faire qu'un.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre : il tourna aussitôt la tête et j'en profitai pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

J'entendis un petit "bip bip", mais ne m'en préoccupai pas plus que ça. Les yeux fermés, je laissai glisser mes mains sur son visage. Remarquant la différence de la texture de la peau par rapport à juste avant, j'ouvris mes yeux en grand et cassai le baiser.

Tout en reculant, je redevins humaine. Devant moi se tenait... Kurt, abasourdi, la main posée sur ses lèvres et fixant le mur en face de lui.

-Je... je... Désolée...

J'étais méprisable. Il devait trop m'en vouloir. Enfin, on aurait plutôt dit qu'il était sous le choc.

-Wahoo...

* * *

**Voracity666 (si vous voulez avoir une idée de Liatey en mode "diablesse", rdv sur mon profil pour cliquez sur le lien "persos")  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à ceux encore passant !  
**

**Voici donc le troisième chapitre, sachez que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, donc bon...  
**

**Merci à Lucy32 et Daiky de m'avoir reviewé, ainsi que les followers !  
**

******/!\ Alors. Ce ne sont pas de nouveaux chapitres, juste que le premier était bien trop long (un peu plus de 3000 mots). J'ai décidé de le recouper, et d'en profiter pour mettre en ligne la correction ^^" /!\**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Corrigé par MilliLitre**

* * *

J'arrivais pas à y croire... Elle m'avait embrassé ! Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir... J'arrivais même plus à bouger...

-Wahoo...

Un simple soupir. J'aurais voulu dire quelque chose de plus constructif, de plus intelligent... Mais non, impossible. Mes neurones avaient du mal à se connecter, on dirait. Pourquoi ma montre s'était-elle remise à fonctionner à ce moment-là ?!

Soudain, quelque chose de non identifié passa devant mes yeux. Je clignai des yeux et sursautai un peu. C'est juste sa main qui s'agitait devant moi pour me faire redescendre de mes nuages. Elle devait s'inquiéter de mon manque de réaction, sûrement.

Un éclair traversa mes neurones, les reconnectant entre eux et éclaircissant mes pensées quelque peu confuses. Elle devait être déçue que je n'ai rien fait !

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Que je la rassure !

-C'est l'heure d'aller manger.

Abruti ! Je me giflai mentalement. C'était d'une idiotie sans précédent. Tout aussi mentalement, je m'applaudis du plus fort que je pus. Une ombre de déception passa dans ses yeux et disparut aussitôt, accompagnée de résignation.

-Okay. Tu me montre le chemin ?

-Suis-moi.

J'avançai et descendis, sentant sa présence derrière moi. Aucun de nous deux ne dit mot durant le "repérage". J'eus tout le loisir de me tordre les méninges. Du coin de l'œil, je la voyais en train d'observer la décoration de ce qui nous entourait d'un œil expert et appréciateur.

-On y est, déclarai-je.

Entrant dans la pièce, je pus noter que tout le monde était là et que nous étions attendus. Je piquai un fard et m'empressai de prendre place et de tenter de me faire oublier. Le professeur Xavier montra à la nouvelle arrivée le siège se trouvant à ma diagonale droite, coincé entre Malicia et Spyke. Quand à moi, j'étais bloqué entre Logan et Scott. Je lui adressai un petit sourire timide avant de plonger le nez dans mon assiette en bon estomac à patte qui se respecte !

Pendant que j'avalai ma ration quotidienne nutritive, les autres posaient leurs questions à Liatey qui n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'y répondre. Je tendais l'oreille, tout de même, histoire d'en savoir plus et pour ne pas avoir à poser les même questions plus tard, moi aussi.

-T'as quel âge ?

-Dix-sept ans.

-Pourquoi t'es venu aussi loin de ton pays ?

-Parce que c'est ça ou je tue tout le monde par inadvertance.

Ouaps ! Ton froid ! Sujet à risque ! Change de sujet Spyke ! Viiiiiiiiiite !

-Sinon, comment tu fais pour parler aussi bien notre langue ? T'as même pas d'accent !

-Une de mes "spécialités", répliqua-t-elle en faisant un sourire en coin et affichant une mignonne fossette qui me fit fondre.

-T'en as plusieurs ? S'emporta l'un d'entre nous, tout excité.

-Euh... Ouais.

-Ouah ! La chance !

-Ça se discute.

Son sourire disparut et elle fixa son assiette vide, comme son regard.

LJKWLJKWLJKWLJKW

"Ils peuvent pas se taire ? Ou faire gaffe à ce qu'ils disent ? J'ai mal... Mal dans mon cœur... Mal à l'intérieur de mon être... Comme si j'étais transpercée d'aiguilles... Il faut que je me calme... Ou alors... Je vais être entourée de cadavres brûlants et être (encore !) avec les problèmes habituels... Mon frère me manque..."

Je vis, comme à travers un nuage de fumée, ma main se resserrer sur le manche de mon couteau. Comme au ralenti, mes phalanges blanchirent, le manche se tordit entre mes doigts, je sentais la matière épouser la forme de ma main. Une sensation de brûlure parcourut ma peau. J'ouvris en grand ma bouche à la recherche d'air. Je portai la main à ma gorge et m'éloignai de la table d'un coup de pied, toussant et suffoquant.

L'impression qu'une boule d'énergie se formait aux creux de mes reins me fit réagir aussitôt. Je croisai un bref instant un regard bleu sombre avant de disparaître dans une trille de rossignol.

Je tombai à genoux, soulevant un nuage de sable, mais je m'en fichai. Une seule chose m'importait : me libérer de cette boule d'énergie. Il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour la visualiser : une sphère rougeâtre, entourée de brumes de la même couleur. Une pellicule de sueur commençait à couvrir mon corps. De toutes les fibres de mon être, je sentais que la relâche allait arriver. Je tremblais comme une feuille. Je réussis à lancer une _**observation**_ qui consistait à envelopper les environs d'un fin halo bleuté pour m'assurer de la non-existence d'être-vivants.

Rassurée, je m'affalai un peu plus confortablement dans les dunes avant de relâcher la sphère mortelle, annihilant tout sur son passage. Les dunes se retrouvèrent raclées, plates, comme coupées au couteau.

Durant une heure, des vagues rouges plus ou moins intenses jaillirent hors de mon corps et s'évanouirent dans le lointain.

Au bout de cette heure, je me retrouvai essoufflée et couverte de sueur, allongée sur le dos. De nombreuses coupures ornaient mon corps et mes vêtements n'étaient plus que de simples lanières inutiles. J'eus beaucoup de difficultés à reprendre mon souffle, mes poumons et ma gorge me brûlaient intensément. Des larmes brouillaient ma vision et dévalaient mes joues pour s'échouer sur le sable cuisant. Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même alors que la température chutait avec brutalité. Fermant les yeux, je repensai à cette journée pour trouver la raison de ce surplus d'énergie, accompagné du besoin de l'évacuer... Pas que je n'en avais pas l'habitude ! Au contraire, même. Mais ce besoin se ressentait à un rythme bien défini, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela aurait dû se passer.

Le silence s'installa, seulement coupé par le bruit de l'écoulement du sable et celui de ma respiration hachée. Cette dernière se régularisa quelque peu et se fit moins bruyante. En position fœtale, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder avec insouciance...

Le temps passa, le froid se faisait de plus en plus insistant, mes membres s'engourdirent, mon ventre grogna et une sensation de fourmillement s'empara de mes muscles. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres et fit reculer des grains de sable. Je ressentis la présence réconfortante de mon frère. Je souris tendrement et l'imaginai à mes côtés, me réconfortant d'une étreinte dans ses bras puissants, passant sa main dans mes cheveux et murmurant des mots pour m'endormir. Ce souvenir remplit mes yeux de larmes.

Je me relevai avec douceur et massai mes membres endoloris avant de reconstituer mes habits d'un simple mouvement de poignet las. Scrutant l'horizon d'un air fatigué et déprimé, je ne pus qu'admirer les étoiles naissantes. Je me rassis en soupirant, plaçant mes mains entre mes genoux pour tenter de les réchauffer et pour remettre en place mes pensées.

Il était de mon devoir de revenir à l'Institut. Ne serait-ce que pour rassurer le professeur Xavier. Mais il me fallait aussi aller voir mon frère pour lui parler de ce problème.

Toute à mes réflexions, je sursautai quand la pression d'une main se fit sentir sur mon épaule. Un corps se plaça devant moi et des yeux plongèrent dans les miens. Je pus discerner des iris bleus, mais la nuit m'empêcha de déterminer la teinte exacte. Tellement obnubilée par l'absence de mon frère, je me jetai dans les bras de cette personne sans réfléchir, et la plaquai au sol. Ami ou ennemi, je m'en fichais !

LJKWLJKWLJKWLJKW

Après sa disparition, le silence se fit autour de la table. On se regarda les uns les autres, gênés. Je ne fis que soupirer tout en terminant mon assiette, même si j'espérais en mon for intérieur que tout allait bien pour elle. Mais bon, moi qui voulait l'impressionner sur ma spécialité, c'était mort. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la même.

Le temps passa. Le repas s'acheva sans elle. Je m'inquiétais au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Je ne parvins pas à dormir. Moi d'ordinaire si insouciant, je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage tout en me rongeant (mentalement) les ongles.

Je finis par échouer sur mon lit à regarder le ciel étoilé. Il était déjà si tard ? Un coup d'œil vers ma montre le confirma. N'en pouvant plus, mourant d'inquiétude, je désactivai ma montre et la plaçai sur ma table de chevet. Ne sachant pas où elle se situait, je me concentrai sur elle. Je n'avais encore jamais tenté la téléportation comme ça. D'ordinaire, il me fallait visualiser un lieu. Fermant les yeux pour mieux me la représenter, je me laissai disparaître pour mieux réapparaître dans le lieu correspondant.

Je ne rouvris mes paupières qu'après avoir ressenti le changement de sol. Pas le temps d'étudier les lieux, il fallait que je la retrouve ! Soudain, je perçus un soupir. M'approchant à pas de loup de la personne qui l'avait émis, je reconnus la disparue. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour ne pas la prendre en traître et pris place devant elle, ancrant mon regard dans sa si troublante couleur. D'un geste, elle me plaqua au sol. Je me raidis instinctivement, mais elle se contenta de frotter son nez sur mon torse, poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à des larmes. Je resserrai mon étreinte et entourai sa fine taille de ma queue, frôlant sa peau de la pointe en flèche.

Sa respiration s'égalisa et plus aucun bruit ne filtra, hormis celui de nos inspirations communes. Je perdis mon nez dans ses longs et odorants cheveux, savourant l'odeur de pêche qui s'en dégageait, laissant couler la rivière soyeuse entre mes doigts, appréciant la texture et ce moment partagé. Elle dans mes bras, sans aucune barrière, comme une biche apeurée venant se rassurer. Personne dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, voir plus, qui serait dans la possibilité de nous déranger. Au pire, j'étais sûr que Liatey remarquerait cet intrus indésirable. La seule chose qui m'intéressait pour l'instant, c'était sa présence au milieu de mes bras. Je soufflai sur sa frange, la faisant voler un petit peu. Un sourire étira un peu mes lèvres alors qu'un grognement mécontent s'échappa des siennes. Elle frotta sa tête contre mon épaule, me brûlant les tissus. Ses cheveux allaient où bon leurs semblaient : dans mes yeux, sur mon visage et dans mon cou. Je retins à temps un éternuement alors qu'elle enfouissait encore plus sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

Alors que je posai mes lèvres sur son front, je sentis un mouvement de recul. Baissant les yeux, je croisai les siens. Ses pupilles brillaient dans le noir comme deux braises incandescentes. Je déglutis face à ce regard des plus dérangeants. On aurait cru un fauve ou encore un démon.

Elle finit par se relever, s'épousseter le pantalon et me tendre une main. Je la pris et, sans prévenir, nous téléportai. À voir son regard plus qu'étonné, je l'avais surprise par mon initiative. Je me relevai sans son aide et dépoussiérai à mon tour ma combinaison. J'allai m'asseoir sur mon lit et l'observai pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de ma chambre, sans piper mot. Je me raclai la gorge, cherchant à capter son attention. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre : elle se tourna aussitôt vers moi.

-Je... je sais bien que ce ne sont pas mes affaires... Et tu as totalement droit de ne pas me répondre ! Ajoutai-je précipitamment. Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé plus tôt ? Enfin, je veux dire... Pourquoi t'étais dans un désert à des kilomètres d'une quelconque habitation ?

La regardant distraitement, je pus apercevoir ses yeux se voiler et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir. Ces dernières se refermèrent sans avoir laisser échapper ne serait-ce qu'un son. Sa tête se tourna avec lenteur dans ma direction, puis s'abaissa. Elle se frotta le coude avec gêne.

-Une crise... Un trop plein de... d'_énergie_... Ça peut devenir mortel... J'ai... Mes parent sont morts suite à une crise trop importante... Il me faut vider de temps en temps le _réservoir _sinon, des vagues de cette énergie s'échappe de mon corps pour frapper tout les éléments dans un rayon de dix kilomètres.

-Dix kilomètres ?! Mais...

-Mes premières crises n'étaient pas aussi importantes, voilà pourquoi seuls mes parents ont été touchés.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Et jusqu'à peu, mon frère avait trouvé comment faire pour calmer un peu le problème mais on ne pouvait pas continuer...

Elle s'assit auprès de moi, se recroquevillant sur elle-même et plaçant son menton sur ses genoux. Ses si envoûtants iris me semblaient pensifs et un peu rêveurs. Mais en plus agréable que plus tôt. Comme si elle me faisait confiance.

-Et c'est donc pour cela que cette crise est plus éreintante. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai plus eu que mon organisme l'a mal vécu.

-Et... Cette chose que ton frère avait trouvé... On peut peut-être l'appliquer aussi, non ?

Elle m'adressa un drôle de sourire dont je ne parvins pas à déterminer la nature.

-C'est très gentil de ta part, et je t'en remercie, mais non. J'aimerais éviter pour le moment. Je... La prochaine crise ne devrait pas survenir avant un bon mois si ce n'est plus... C'est un peu irrégulier, ça dépend de tout mes ressentiments... De plus, il arrive qu'elle soit différente...

Je hochai la tête, pensif.

-Y'a-t-il moyen de savoir quand celle-ci va survenir ? Lui demandai-je.

-Eh bien, je peux le ressentir, oui, mais extérieurement, rien de visible, si c'est ça ta question... Hormis peut-être un léger tremblement, une lividité ou bien encore une tendance à la rêverie...

Je hochai à nouveau la tête, triant ces quelques informations. Je pouvais entendre les pas des autres qui étaient de retour. Le professeur devait les avoir prévenues de notre petit retour parmi les murs sécuritaires de l'école. Ainsi que leur demander de ne pas venir nous déranger, j'imagine. Personne ne vint aux nouvelles, ce dont je ne me plaignais pas, bien au contraire.

Je sursautai en sentant un poids appuyant sur mes jambes. Elle avait placé sa tête dessus, les paupières closes. Je n'osais plus esquisser le moindre geste, je n'avais aucune idée sur son état. Dormait-elle ou était-elle tout simplement pensive ? D'après les données, elle a relâchée de l'énergie, donc elle doit être crevée, la pauvre...

Je posai avec timidité mes mains sur ses cheveux et, n'ayant aucune réaction quelqu'elle soit, je m'enhardis un peu, passant mes doigts au milieu de ces mèches couleur de nuit. M'installant plus confortablement contre la tête de lit, je me calai contre mon oreiller et fermai les yeux à mon tour.

J'étais assez fatigué moi aussi, cette utilisation de mon pouvoir ne m'étant que très peu habituelle et elle me coûtait en énergie, en retour. C'est donc sans surprise que je m'endormis.

* * *

**Voracity666**


End file.
